24 Declassified: Trinity
| pages=240 | isbn=0061431192}} 24 Declassified: Trinity is the ninth novel in the 24: Declassified series. The novel observes Pacific Standard Time, and begins and ends at 6:00pm. Overview As CIA officer Jack Bauer pursues a lead he becomes entangled with the newly established Counter Terrorist Unit, which he helps through its first crisis involving religious fundamentalists and explosives. After joining up with LAPD officer Harry Driscoll, Jack travels across Los Angeles, following threats that lead him closer and closer to the terrorist's endgame. Meanwhile, the Pope who is in LA for a Unity Conference is threatened by members of his own inner circle. Official summary Operating out of a nearly empty space in Los Angeles, the newly created Counter Terrorist Unit faces its first major crisis. A large amount of plastic explosives have vanished and could be anywhere—with criminals, crazies, outlaw bikers... or in the bloodstained hands of Islamic radicals. As powerful representatives of the world's major religions gather for a conference on faith, peace, and coexistence, agents of the newborn elite counterterrorism unit must chase elusive shadows through the underbelly of L.A. A nightmare of assassination and terror is looming, tied to the darkest secrets of the church—an explosive threat that must be exposed and defused within twenty-four hours, or violent repercussions will be felt around the world. And only one man possesses the necessary passion, ruthless skill, and willingness to operate outside his jurisdiction and beyond the limits of the law: a dangerous rogue CIA operative... named Jack Bauer. Timeline It is presumed that Trinity takes place in late 1999 or early 2000, since several characters mention "about seven years" after the "1993 bombing." In real-life, said bombing occurred on February 26, 1993. Finding an exact date for the story is difficult due to conflicting references. For instance, in Chapter 19, Nina Myers mentions it being "four weeks" after "Tuesday the twelfth." October 12 is a candidate in late 1999 and September 12 and December 12 were the only "Tuesday the twelfth" in 2000. However, in Chapters 3 and 4, it is mentioned that on the television, there is an episode of Survivor, followed by "a rerun of CSI", an event which first happened on April 5, 2001. The novel also has inconsistencies with other Expanded Universe stories: * Early novels such as 24 Declassified: Operation Hell Gate are set in 1998 * Day 7 establishes that Tony and Jack have known each other since 1999 * 24: One Shot depicts a different first encounter between Jack Bauer and Nina Myers * Kim Bauer is 13 in this story and 15 in Day 1 (according to 24: The House Special Subcommittee's Findings at CTU), implying only 2 years passed since the founding of CTU and Day 1. However, in Day 1, Nina Myers says she has worked at CTU for 7 years. Format Like several seasons of the show, Trinity can be split into three clear plot arcs: # Jack Bauer's slow integration into CTU in helping to track Ramin's killers. # The discovery of the plastic explosives threat and CTU's attempts to defuse it. # The final threat launched against the Pope by a unified group of Catholic and Islamic fundamentalists. Major subplots * The sexual abuse committed on certain children such as Aaron Biehn by priests in the Catholic church, and Don Biehn's efforts to make the priests pay. * Jack Bauer's decision as to whether to join the newly established CTU. * The problems CTU faces due to being new and unprepared. * Ryan Chappelle's efforts to keep CTU as the active agency pursuing the plastic explosives to prove its worth. * Harry Driscoll's sudden involvement in a case he feels to be "above his paygrade". * The distrust of the Pope by Catholic fundamentalists such as Cardinal Mulrooney, who uses the Unity Conference as an excuse to deal with him. * The false leads set up by Abdul Rahman Yasin to lead authorities away from the attack on the Conference. ** The Hell's Angels bikers. ** Mark Gelson. ** Diana Christie of the NTSB. * The struggles everyone faces for staying up for 24 hours straight. Episode guide Prologue One month ago: Claire, a flight attendant, served drinks to some passengers as the plane exploded. 6:00pm-7:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 6 P.M. AND 7 P.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. CIA agent Jack Bauer and FBI agent Ed Burchanel interrogated Ramin, a man with connections to terrorists. However, before they could get far with the interrogation he was killed by a bomb that was set for him by Michael Shalhoub and Gabriel, terrorists who did not want Ramin to reveal anything. Burchanel was badly damaged in the explosion, but was protected from death by Ramin who took up most of the explosion. After leaving the apartment Jack came into contact with Christopher Henderson, director of the newly-opening Counter Terrorist Unit. Henderson tried to persuade Jack to join, but he was reluctant as he preferred the overseas missions of the CIA. However he was interested in finishing the current case, and asked Henderson to tag along to CTU, where he met Division director Ryan Chappelle and analyst Jamey Farrell in the messy building of the under-construction agency. Chappelle and Jack get off to a bad start. Meanwhile, Kim Bauer was with some friends playing Truth or Dare. She asked a question that upset one of her friends, Aaron, and went to find him. He told her that he had been sexually assaulted by his priest. 7:00pm-8:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 7 P.M. AND 8 P.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. Diana Christie of the National Transportation Safety Board arrived at CTU and tried to convince Ryan Chappelle that the plane bombing of one month ago was an act of terror and not a fuel tank malfunction. Chappelle said that she was not being backed by the NTSB and therefore he could not support her, as CTU was not upheld by "one maverick agent". Jack met Nina Myers, who offered to take him to three Muslim prisoners who had been caught with plastic explosives that CTU had, who Jack thought may be connected to Ramin and his terrorist cell. They arrived at the "Twin Towers" Detention Facility, where Jack greeted former colleague Mark Brodell of the LAPD. The three suspects -- Abu Mousa, Omar Abu Risha and Sabah Fakhir -- were all put in separate holding rooms. Jack and Nina first went to see Mousa, who claimed no knowledge of the plastic explosives. Jack began to interrogate the man, but before he could get far Chappelle entered the room and forced him to leave. He tried to have Jack jailed but Brodell refused, and Chappelle left, angered. Sheik Abdul al-Hassan, Father Sam Collins and Rabbi Dan Bender all conversed at a restaurant where a collection of clerics of different faiths, led by Cardinal Mulrooney, were located. 8:00pm-9:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 8 P.M. AND 9 P.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. Ryan Chappelle insisted to Christopher Henderson that Jack Bauer would never work for CTU. Jack met up with his wife, Teri, in a cafe. She tried to convince him to take the job at CTU so he would be in Los Angeles more often. Before they could talk for too long Harry Driscoll, an old friend of Jack's working in LAPD's Robbery-Homocide department, called Jack's cell phone and offered him a lead in the "Sweetzer Avenue case", named after the street on which the house was located where the three CTU prisoners lived. They met up and Driscoll began to drive Jack to the lead. Aaron Biehn tried to tell his father, Don, about his priest, Father Frank, but could not bring himself to do it. He tried to kill himself whilst in the bath, but Don and Carianne, Aaron's mother, found him in time and called an ambulance. Whilst Carianne was with the neighbor, Mandi, Don read Aaron's diary and discovered the abuse by Frank. Cardinal Mulrooney and Pope John Paul II talked about Mulrooney's wavering alliances to the Pope. Abdul Rahman Yasin, using the codename Gabriel, waited in the lobby of the Windows Hotel, Playa del Rey, with a clean-shaved face to hide his identity. He met with Michael, and they discuss the fact that the men the U.S. have in custody known nothing. 9:00pm-10:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 9 P.M. AND 10 P.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. Jack arrived at the house of Ghulam Mejab Khalid, a mailman who was a friend of Abu Mousa and the lead Driscoll told him about. However, he found it obvious that Khalid knew nothing about Mousa's activities. Jack left after receiving a call from Driscoll who said that he had another lead on the plastic explosives. They met up and went to see Mark Gelson, a former movie actor looking to recover some of his former fame by paying some men off to cause a "big bang". After Jack questioned, Gelson revealed that the man he paid was called Earl "Dog" Smithies. Jack called in to CTU and updated Henderson on the situation. Jack went to see him at the Killabrew bar, where he was being served by Gaby. Jack stirred his interest by talking about bombs, and Smithies took him outside to his truck. He pretended to show Jack some items, but he knocked him out. Don Biehn recovered an unregistered gun he had hidden in his garage. He went to see Father Frank and began to physically assault him for doing what he did to his son. After Frank admitted the name of another priest who did it, Don shot Frank fatally in the face. Nina Myers followed up on a lead; Millad Yasdani. He attended the same mosque as Abdul Ali, a man she was looking for. However, he said he did not know him. She contemplated the fact that even Ali was not a good lead, and his only problem was traveling often. 10:00pm-11:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 10 P.M. AND 11 P.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. Diana Christie continued her investigation, discovering that a man named Ali Abdul was in the seat where the explosion came from. She decided to go back to CTU to plead her case once more. Don Biehn went to see the second priest that Frank had told him about. However, he was kidnapped just before he could break into the house. A man tortured him to try to find out what he was going to see the priest for. He was badly injured, but managed to overpower his captor and escape. Jack Bauer regained consciousness and Smithies tried to get him to admit that a man named Farrigan sold him out. However, before Smithies could get very far he was taken out by Harry Driscoll in a chopper, accompanied by many other LAPD agents. Jack called Chappelle and Henderson and updated them, saying that he was going after Farrigan, whom he thought to be the seller. Chappelle said that he did not want to know what was happening. 11:00pm-12:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 11 P.M. AND 12 A.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. Jack arrived back at CTU and the team tried to discover what was the target of the plastic explosives. They discovered that a space shuttle was landing at Edwards Air Force Base, and assumed that that was the target. Jack said that he would continue to pursue Farrigan. Nina Myers casually mentioned her lead, Abdul Ali, which attracted the attention of Diana Christie who had been eavesdropping on the conversation. She said that she had a lead relating to Ali Abdul, and they discovered that a simple confusion of names had cost Nina a lot of time and energy. Jack said they should still go see Farrigan, and Diana asked to go with him. To Nina's surprise, he allowed her. Sam Collins swept up the broken glass from the window smashed by Don Biehn. He thought that it was probably his gardener, and decided to take the advice of a neighbor and get a new one. Harry Driscoll was sent to look at the crime scene at the rectory where Father Frank had been killed. He found Aaron Biehn's diary, and concluded that his father was probably responsible for the killing. He decided to go and see him. Abdul al-Hassan was in his apartment when his doorbell rang. He answered it and saw his brother on the other side of the door, arm in a sling. 12:00am-1:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 12 A.M. AND 1 A.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. John Paul II was praying when interrupted by his bodyguard, Giancarlo Mettler, who informed him of the death of Father Frank. Mulrooney came in the room and informed the Pope that the man who was killed was one of the priests who had assaulted a child, to the Pope's great distress. Mulrooney said that they had to act, now. Mulrooney found a man who could deal with Biehn and their present situation. He met with Michael Shalhoub, who explained that their goals were temporarily in alignment and he would help the Pope and the church. Andre Farrigan was contacted by a man named Stockston, an alias being used by Jack Bauer, asking for some supplies. Farrigan checked him out, and thanks to a scaring of the waitress Gaby at the Killabrew, their story was set straight. Stockton and Danni, actually Diana Christie, went to see Farrigan, who agreed to get them some supplies. He agreed to call them back in an hour with some information. After they left, Jack tried to get Henderson to get wiretaps up on Farrigan's phone. However, Chappelle said that it would not be possible to do before the morning because of the number of people the request had to pass through. Jack decided to find his own way to do it, and called NSA friend Carlos. Harry Driscoll went to see Don Biehn with two other LAPD officers. Biehn was surprisingly calm when they arrived, and invited them in and offered the officers a deal. Driscoll called Jack and agreed to go to CTU so he could tell Jack about the deal. 1:00am-2:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 1 A.M. AND 2 A.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. Harry and Biehn arrived at CTU. Biehn told Jack that he knew about the terrorists in Los Angeles, as well as what some of them looked like and their names. Jack was astonished at this information, but Biehn said he would not divulge anymore unless he was cleared of his murder charges, as well as being allowed to continue on his rampage against the molesters of his son. Driscoll thought it was a ridiculous assertion, but Jack indulged Biehn and traced a piece of his intel that turned out to be correct. He went back and told Biehn, to Driscoll's shock, that he would allow him to go ahead with his plan. Jack convinced Harry to pass Biehn into his custody, and he left. Nina Myers, unable to sleep, returned to the office to investigate Ali Abdul. She found a connection to Abdul al-Hassan, who she had questioned earlier to no avail. She decided to go back and try him again. She spoke to him, but he offered no new information to her. She asked about his brother, but al-Hassan said that he did not know where he was. Nina did not realize that she was in fact talking to Marwan al-Hassan himself, Abdul's brother. Jack and Biehn went to the house of Father Dortmund, one of the molesters. The two men interrogated Dortmund until he admitted his abuse of Aaron. He also confessed that Cardinal Mulrooney performed similar acts. Whilst Jack conversed to Carlos on the phone about Andre Farrigan, Biehn managed to break out of his handcuffs and cut through Dortmund's throat with a shard. Jack managed to keep him alive long enough for ambulances to arrive. 2:00am-3:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 2 A.M. AND 3 A.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. As she left al-Hassan's house, Nina had a strange feeling that there was something fundamentally different about the man than when she had last spoken to him. Tony Almeida arrived at Dortmund's house to deal with the situation. Jack thanked him and set off with Biehn to see Mulrooney, telling him that he could not perform a similar act there. Biehn agreed. Before they left, Jack demanded another piece of information from Biehn, which he provided; the name Abdul al-Hassan. Jack called Christopher Henderson and told him to send Diana Christie to see Farrigan herself because Jack would not be back in time. Henderson prepped Christie for the meet. Michael was awakened by Pembrooke, one of his operatives. He informed Michael of the hospitalization of Dortmund. Michael told Pembrooke to send someone over to find out what happened to him. He hung up, and cursed himself for not killing Don Biehn when he had the chance. Jack and Biehn arrived at Mulrooney's rectory, and demanded that he admit to the sexual abuse. Before he could do so, bullets rang out through the house, killing Biehn. Jack dove into cover as Michael and his team searched the house for him. As his team swept the house, Mulrooney was helped up by Michael, and the latter wiped Biehn's hand over a gun to frame the murder on him. Jack escaped and made it back to his car and called Langley HQ, requesting a clean-up of the situation at the Cathedral. He understood that there would be consequences for his actions, but Jack managed to be cleared of the charges. He soon received a call from Ryan Chappelle who told him to report back to CTU to help solve the crisis he had immersed himself in. On the way back Jack called Harry and asked him to look into Mulrooney for him, citing a number for Harry to use as a contact. Yasin called Michael and asked what happened at Mulrooney's, confirming that his conference with the Pope would not be canceled. Michael assured him all would be alright. Jack arrived back at CTU and saw Diana Christie, physically injured. Before he could find out the cause Chappelle demanded that Jack help solve the situation he had brought upon the office. Christie explained that Farrigan was selling his explosives to some bikers, not Islamic terrorists, and Chappelle said that Jack would have to go undercover with the bikers, led by a man named Dean to help stop the threat. 3:00am-4:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 3 A.M. AND 4 A.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. Dean Schrock waited for Dog Smithies to arrive at his apartment, not knowing that he was dead. Whilst researching Mulrooney, Harry Driscoll decided to call the number Jack suggested. The woman on the other end of the phone told Harry that Mulrooney was a member of a group of Catholics who felt that within the last fifty years no Pope had held the Godly position of the ones that preceded them, and plans were set in place to do something about it. Harry asked if there was anything connecting him to child abuse, which the woman said no to. Harry then asked her name, which she revealed to be Maddie Marianno, the CIA's Section Chief in Rome. After the conversation, Harry felt inclined to do something to stand up for Aaron, who was now left defenseless after the death of his father. He grabbed his coat and left his office. Ryan Chappelle had a conversation with Peter Harding, the Deputy Director of the NSA, who tried to pull CTU off their case. However, Chappelle fought for the agency, explaining that their work was important and they had a viable lead that was being chased up by one of their agents, failing to mention he was actually an agent of the CIA. Amy Weiss, a metro reporter, was woken by her phone. She answered to assistant editor Josh Segal who told her to go to the rectory to investigate Father Frank's murder and the events there over the last few hours. She eventually agreed and got out of bed. Jack, on Smithies' impounded motorbike, drove towards Dean's apartment, planning to pose as the biker. He arrived at the building to find a shotgun in his face. Jack identified himself as Dog Smithies, and Dean let him into the cramped, dirty house. He gave Dean a pack of plastic explosives, the reason that Dog was going to help the gang, when a woman approached him and said that he was not Dog Smithies. 4:00am-5:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 4 A.M. AND 5 A.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. Deb, the woman who identified Jack as an impostor, was silenced by Jack and Dean. Jack managed to talk his way out of any threatening accusations by her. Dean asked Jack if he wanted to help with what the explosives were being used for, and he said yes. Dean explained the target to Jack; a dam that housed all the water for Los Angeles. They arrived at the gate to the dam and cut it down, making Jack realize how easy it was for terrorist to commit a hugely dangerous act. Barny, one of the bikers, established that Santa Clarita would be substantially soaked from the drainage, but the water would not flood Los Angeles, simply remove their water supply. Driscoll arrived at Father Collins' house, knowing him to have been one of the molesters. He convinced Collins to admit to the abuse, and arrested him. Michael observed the whole encounter, and decided to follow Harry. 5:00am-6:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 5 A.M. AND 6 A.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. At CTU, Nina Myers and Christopher Henderson worked hard to help Jack in any way they could. Nina felt that there was something suspicious about Diana Christie, especially because they had trusted her implicitly to go and see Farrigan on her own. Nina decided to go and see him herself to find out what was going on. She arrived, and saw Diana's car at Farrigan's apartment. She saw Christie talking to Farrigan, and then she left, leaving Nina confused as to what was going on. Harry was abused by Michael and Pembrooke whilst transporting Collins to the station. Collins was killed, but before Michael could kill Harry, police cars arrived, forcing him to retreat. At the dam, Jack prepared his weapon to stop the terrorists. However, he was spotted by Dean, who took the gun. He strapped the explosives to Jack's back and told him to hike to a specific location and plant them. When he returned, Dean sent Barny to check on them and see if Jack had tried to trick them. Barny discovered that he had, and had removed the detonating wires. Barny reconfigured it in a way that meant the detonation would occur five minutes after the button was pressed. Dean, satisfied, told his men to kill Jack. 6:00am-7:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 6 A.M. AND 7 A.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. Jack managed to take out all the bikers before they killed him, and he progressed to turn off the detonators before they exploded. He disarmed all but one of the explosives, which caused a minor rupture in the dam. As he was returning, the bikers began to awake and started shooting at him. He strapped a pack of explosives to Dean Schrock's bike and lured them towards it, blowing them up as soon as they got close enough. Harry Driscoll continued to think about the words shouted to him by Michael; "Get the body!". Meanwhile, despite Michael's pleas, Abdul Rahman Yasin refused to call off the attack on the Unity Conference. Father Walesa tried to convince the Pope to cancel the Unity Conference, but he refused, saying it was too important. Father Martino and Cardinal Mulrooney agreed with Walesa, but the Pope still ignored them. They left, and the Pope was left to look to Giancarlo for support. 7:00am-8:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 7 A.M. AND 8 A.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. Harry Driscoll tried to convince Jason Keane at the Morgue to speed up the autopsy of Collins. While he waited, he thought some more about why the attacks may have shouted "Get the body!" Meanwhile, Marwan al-Hassan prepared himself for the events of the day, ignoring the pain in his arm. Jack, angered at Christopher Henderson and Ryan Chappelle for not sending back-up to his location at the dam, received a call from his wife, Teri, and decided to go home for some food and a nap. Jack arrived home and enjoyed hearing the banter between Teri and his daughter. He ate some eggs and went for a nap. Jamey Farrell felt worried when she discovered that some of the C-4 Jack brought in was missing. 8:00am-9:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 8 A.M. AND 9 A.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. Rabbi Dan Bender sent an email to his brother, Sam Bender, apologizing for being a bad Rabbi. The reporter Amy Weiss conducted her interview with the Pope, trying to find out, to no avail, what had happened earlier in the morning at the church. Jaimie called Jack and told him that some C-4 was missing. Angrily, he agreed to come in. He arrived and learnt more about the missing explosives. Harry Driscoll called him, informing him of the attack on him and Collins. He had a partial plate on the attacking vehicle, which they narrowed down to two. They picked the best one of the two, Bas Holcomb and went to his office. They were directed to a mosque, but Pembrooke learnt of their inquiry and informed Michael. 9:00am-10:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 9 A.M. AND 10 A.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. Nina Myers decided to confront Diana Christie about what she was doing with Andre Farrigan, despite the fact Jack had dismissed it as a false lead. Whilst there, Christie, whose arm was in a sling, became worried and, when Nina began to pursue her, she exploded. Ryan Chappelle defended CTU's existence to a group of Subcommittee Senators. Jack and Harry arrived at the location, but were simply met by a gardener, Javier Espinoza. He directed them to St. Monicas, the cathedral. 10:00am-11:00am THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 10 A.M. AND 11 A.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. Jack and Harry realized that they needed Collins' autopsy more than ever. Nina called them and informed them of her encounter with Christie, and declared that she was now going after Farrigan. Jack decided to go instead, whilst Harry went for the autopsy. Patricia Siegman performed the autopsy to Harry's shock. Jack arrived at Farrigan's warehouse, where he admitted that he had in fact bought the explosives from Yasin. He said that a man that he heard them taking about, "Mark or Mike," kept ten pounds of the C-4 for himself. Ghulam Mejab Khalid was shaking as he prepared to enter the next stage of his plan, happy that the authorities had trusted his lies before but not willing to stick around for them to interview him again. Marwan al-Hassan, despite the pain, took his arm out of the sling, knowing all would soon be alright in Paradise. Harry called Jack and told him to come and see the results of the autopsy. 11:00am-12:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 11 A.M. AND 12 P.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. Marwan al-Hassan managed to get through security at the Unity Conference. He bumped into Amy Weiss, who recognized him as his brother, and he feigned remembering her. Jack arrived at the coroner's and discovered what Harry was talking about; in Collins' arm C-4 had been wrapped about a metal plate. Jack realized that this was only about one third of the missing C-4, and two more people could be lined up to detonate in a similar way. 12:00pm-1:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 12 P.M. AND 1 P.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. Dan Bender searched at the conference for Sam Collins and Abdul al-Hassan, only finding the second man. Michael headed to the conference, excited that everything he had worked so hard for was finally almost over. At CTU, Jack worked with Jaimie and discovered that Ali Abdul was headed for the Unity Conference, and they concluded that he was either a test subject for the C-4 detonation or it had gone off by mistake. Either way he was proof that the plan worked, and they realized that the Conference was the target. He and Harry set off there to warn security. Ghulam Mejab Khalid prepared to get away to his safe house, but not before recovering a bag containing important documents from the house of the Sweetzer Three. Nina Myers went to see David Silver, the supposed surgeon who had worked on Sam Collins' arm. However, he was not in their records and he did not recall the surgery, forcing Nina to realize that the records had been forged. She called Jack and they tried to work out who else they knew could have performed the surgery. Jaimie searched CTU's records and discovered that Khalid had a medical degree, but they had dismissed him earlier. Nina agreed to go over and bring him into custody. 1:00pm-2:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 1 P.M. AND 2 P.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. The Pope arrived at the Unity Conference, to the delight of all the guests. Cardinal Mulrooney looked on in disgust, and excused himself back to St. Monicas to protect himself from the upcoming attack. Harry and Jack arrived at the conference met with Giancarlo, who allowed them in to survey the area. Nina took Khalid into custody. Jaimie was contacted by an LAPD agent Mercy Bennet, who informed that Abdul al-Hassan was dead. She passed the information to Jack, who realized that the man at the conference was an impostor. He tackled him out of a window before he could get close to the Pope. Michael hesitated as to whether to detonate the trigger as the imposter, al-Hassan's brother Marwan, was not close enough to the Pope. Jack and Marwan fell many stories and into a pool, whereupon the bomb exploded. 2:00pm-3:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 2 P.M. AND 3 P.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. Jack somehow survived the blast, and stumbled out of the pool, much to Harry's shock. Meanwhile, upstairs the Pope had been rushed into a safe room. Giancarlo made sure he was alright, then arranged a battalion of Swiss Guards to transport him downstairs to safety in a car. Dan Bender was unnoticed in the safe room also. Downstairs, Jack waited for a car. He was called by Jaimie, who had intercepted an email from Bender to his brother in what appeared to be a suicide note. As she told him, the group of guards, along with the Pope and Bender came down. Jack tackled Bender to the floor and the Pope was rushed away. However, Bender explained himself to be from the Mossad, and was tracking the Pope as the Israelis thought the U.S. too ignorant to follow a threat on their own soil. Jack confirmed that the Pope would be safe, as he was at St. Monicas. At St. Monicas, Michael arrived and conversed with Giancarlo, the two clearly being on close terms. The latter confirmed that the Pope was being taken back to Rome to avoid any further threats, much to Michael's subtle disappointment. In the CTU Interrogation room, Nina asked Khalid about her insertion of the C-4 into people's arms. He said he operated on four, under Yasin's orders. He said that after that he did not work for Yasin; for a Catholic instead. Nina was confused at to who he meant. A person secretly entered St. Monica's undetected because of guards directed elsewhere by Michael, preparing to complete the final part of the day's mission plan. 3:00pm-4:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 3 P.M. AND 4 P.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. Pope John Paul II confronted Cardinal Mulrooney, knowing him to be the leader of the Catholic forces against him. He said that fighting Muslims is made all the more difficult by having to fight other Catholics at the same time. He told Mulrooney to leave, and after a few minutes he was intruded upon by a man identifying himself as Mark Gelson. He threatened to kill the Pope for acting unfaithfully towards the true Catholic church. Jack, Driscoll and Bender arrived at the Cathedral and were greeted by Giancarlo, who explained the Pope's escape plan as Jack explained that there was a third bomber. They discussed who could be the bomber, and concluded upon Mark Gelson when Giancarlo identified him as one of the Catholic fundamentalists. Meanwhile, Michael began to take out the guards. Giancarlo went to take Jack and Harry to meet the Pope so he could thank them personally. Before he could do so he saw the dead guards, and they rushed into the cathedral to see two men, Gelson and Michael, standing over the Pope. Giancarlo immediately shot, taking out Michael. Gelson, scared by the gunshot, fled. Michael sat up, not killed by the shot, and Giancarlo dove to protect the Pope. Jack shot rounds at Michael, as did Bender who was hit by one of Michael's shots. Gelson ran towards the altar and was followed by Michael, who took out Giancarlo. The Pope was left unprotected and, after Jack checked he was alright, the latter called for Harry to help him pursue the fundamentalists. However, he turned to see Harry had been shot. Jack went to check his wound, but Harry told him "I think they're coming back." 4:00pm-5:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 4 P.M. AND 5 P.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. Pembrooke, Wittenberg, Gelson and Michael prepared for a retaliatory strike. They went back in, and Jack took out Wittenberg. Jack was confident someone would come with all the gunfire. Michael and Gelson retreated and, hearing approaching sirens, decided it was time to leave. After checking Harry's wounds, Jack gave chase. However they had all vanished into an unmarked car, where Michael was working on a plan to recover their destroyed agenda, knowing a certain person who could help. Cardinal Mulrooney, shocked and frightened by all the gunfire, rocked back and forth in his bed. Jack returned to the church where LAPD agents were swarming the location. As Harry was being looked at by doctors, Christopher Henderson, Ryan Chappelle and Nina Myers arrived. Chappelle asked for a full report, and Nina checked Jack was uninjured. Jack was contacted by Patricia Siegman from the morgue, who said that the device that was found with the explosives in Sam Collins could be used to track whoever planted it. Jack forwarded the information to Jamey Farrell, who tracked them to a hotel near the airport. Michael drove Pembrooke and Gelson to the hotel Abdul Rahman Yasin was staying in. Nina began to question Mulrooney, who denied being one of the Catholic fundamentalists and demanded his lawyer. Jack was informed of the hotel near the airport, and just as he was about to leave, he was informed that Harry Driscoll died of his injuries. 5:00pm-6:00pm THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THE HOURS OF 5 P.M. AND 6 P.M. PACIFIC STANDARD TIME. Michael arrived at Yasin's house where he explained that the plan had failed and demanded a way out. At the same time, Gelson demanded that the C-4 be taken out of his arm after it had been put in for use as a suicide bomb. Jack arrived at the hotel as well and attacked the men, instantly killing Pembrooke. Michael, Yasin and Gelson all dove for cover. After a chase, Jack found Michael and shot him in the face. Meanwhile, Nina killed Yasin after a short fight. However, as she did so Gelson approached her and put a gun in her face, saying that he was willing to die for his cause. However, Jack distracted him allowing Nina to take his gun. Just as she did so Henderson arrived and some officers arrested Gelson. Jack, tired out after the events of the day, rested on the curb. Henderson once again offered Jack a job with CTU, which he finally accepted, saying that he would only join if Henderson promised him no more days like this. Memorable quotes * Ryan Chappelle: We're professionals. We don't act on the impulse of one maverick agent. * Teri Bauer: You like Christopher Henderson. * Jack Bauer: Who's not really in charge. Some guy named Chappelle is. I met him today. He's a tool. I think if I work for that guy I'll end up shooting him in the head. * Don Biehn: I just want to see Mulrooney's face. I want to know if he's guilty. * Harry Driscoll: Jack, I think they're coming back. (3:00pm-4:00pm) * Michael: I thought God was on my side. * Jack Bauer: Everybody thinks that. 5:00pm-6:00pm * Christopher Henderson: You ready to help us? * Jack Bauer: Just promise me I'm not going to have any more days like this. 5:00pm-6:00pm Appearances *Characters **Omar Abdel-Rahman (mentioned only) **Abraham (mentioned only) **Ramin Ahmadi **Aimes (mentioned only) **Abdul al-Hassan **Marwan al-Hassan **Abdul Ali **Tony Almeida **Armand **Barny **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer **Teri Bauer **Dan Bender **Miriam Bender (mentioned only) **Sam Bender (mentioned only) **Mercy Bennet **Benazir Bhutto (mentioned only) **Aaron Biehn **Carianne Biehn **Don Biehn **Jon Boorstein **Mark Brodell **Ed Burchanel **Carlos **Ryan Chappelle **Jesus Christ (mentioned only) **Diana Christie **Claire **Clarissa **Sam Collins **Dalai Lama (mentioned only) **Dean **Deb **Doogan **Dortmund **Harry Driscoll **Duvaine (mentioned only) **Javier Espinoza **Sabah Fakhir **Farouk (mentioned only) **Jamey Farrell **Andre Farrigian **Julia Fordham (mentioned only) **Gaby **Mark Gelson **Frank Giggs **Gunnar (mentioned only) **Hank (mentioned only) **Peter Harding **Christopher Henderson **Bas Holcomb (mentioned only) **ibn Hazm (mentioned only) **John Paul II **Meir Kahane (mentioned only) **Jason Keane **Gary Khalid **Abraham Lincoln (mentioned only) **Lucia **Luke **Mandi **Marianna **Maddie Marianno **Martino **George Mason (mentioned only) **Boo McElroy **Melanie (mentioned only) **Giancarlo Mettler **Michael **John Milton (mentioned only) **Sharon Mishler (mentioned only) **Abdul Mohammed (mentioned only) **Moskovitz **Mother Teresa (mentioned only) **Abu Mousa **Allen James Mulrooney **Nina Myers **Lindsay Needham **Peek (mentioned only) **Pembrooke **Rausch **Omar Abu Risha **Dean Schrock **Josh Segal **Patricia Siegman **David Silver **Dog Smithies **Ronnie Stretch (mentioned only) **Walesa **Richard Walsh (mentioned only) **Amy Weiss **Bruce Willis (mentioned only) **Wittenberg **Millad Yasdani **Abdul Rahman Yasin **Janet York **Ramzi Yousef (mentioned only) *Locations **2nd Street **6th Street **26th Street **Afghanistan (mentioned only) **Alaska (mentioned only) **Altamont (mentioned only) **Angola (mentioned only) **Ankara (mentioned only) **Aroma Café (mentioned only) **Baghdad (mentioned only) **Bakersfield (mentioned only) **Baldwin Hills **Baldwin Park **Bauchet Street **Beverly Hills **Bloomington (mentioned only) **Brentwood **Cairo (mentioned only) **California **California Aqueduct **Camden Drive **Canada (mentioned only) **Carney's **Carter Street **Castaic Dam **Castaic Lake **Cedars-Sinai (mentioned only) **Chia Venice (mentioned only) **Chicago (mentioned only) **Crescent Heights Avenue **CTU Los Angeles building **Culver City **1812 Delaware Avenue (mentioned only) **Denver (mentioned only) **Djibouti (mentioned only) **Downtown Los Angeles **Dublin (mentioned only) **Earth **Edinburgh Avenue **Edwards Air Force Base (mentioned only) **El Salvador (mentioned only) **El Segundo **Encino **Four Season Hotel **Fresno (mentioned only) **Gaza (mentioned only) **Germany (mentioned only) **Gower **Hancock Park **Hollywood (mentioned only) **Indiana (mentioned only) **Inglewood **Interstate 5 **Interstate 10 **Interstate 110 **Interstate 405 **Iowa (mentioned only) **Iran (mentioned only) **Islamabad (mentioned only) **Israel (mentioned only) **Italy (mentioned only) **Jackson Hole (mentioned only) **Jakarta (mentioned only) **Jersey City (mentioned only) **Jerusalem (mentioned only) **John F. Kennedy International Airport (mentioned only) **Juneau (mentioned only) **Kennedy Space Center (mentioned only) **Killabrew **Krakow (mentioned only) **La Cienega Boulevard **Lancaster **Langley (mentioned only) **Lebanon (mentioned only) **Los Angeles **Los Angeles County **Los Angeles International Airport (mentioned only) **Main Street **Malibu **Malibu Colony Road **Malpartida **Mecca (mentioned only) **Medina (mentioned only) **Melrose Avenue **Mexico (mentioned only) **Mission Road **Mississippi (mentioned only) **Moscow (mentioned only) **New Jersey (mentioned only) **New York City (mentioned only) **North America **1104 North Mission **Oklahoma City (mentioned only) **Olympic Boulevard **Orange County (mentioned only) **Owens Lake (mentioned only) **Owens River (mentioned only) **Owens Valley (mentioned only) **Pacific Coast Highway **Pacific Ocean **Pakistan (mentioned only) **Palestine (mentioned only) **Panorama City **Parker Center **Pearblossom Highway **Peshawar (mentioned only) **Pico Boulevard **Playa del Rey **Poland (mentioned only) **1622 Reina Avenue **Renaissance Hotel **Riyadh (mentioned only) **Rome (mentioned only) **Rossmoor **San Fernando Valley **San Joaquin Valley (mentioned only) **San Vicente Boulevard **Santa Clarita **Santa Monica **Santa Monica Boulevard **Sarajevo (mentioned only) **Saudi Arabia (mentioned only) **Shoemacher Avenue **Skid Row (mentioned only) **Somalia (mentioned only) **Soviet Union (mentioned only) **St. Monica's Cathedral **St. Peter's (mentioned only) **State Route 101 **Sweetzer Avenue (mentioned only) **Sunset Boulevard **Sylmar **Syria (mentioned only) **Texas (mentioned only) **Twin Towers Detention Center **Vatican City (mentioned only) **Venezuela (mentioned only) **Washington, D.C. (mentioned only) **West Hollywood **Westwood **Wilshire Boulevard (mentioned only) **Windows Hotel **World Trade Center (mentioned only) *Organizations **7-Eleven **Acura **al-Gama'a al-Islamiyya **al-Qaeda **Alaska Airlines **American Eagle **Amtrak **Armani Exchange **Bedouin **Beverly Hills Police Department **Boeing **Buddhism **Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms **California State University, Northridge **Caltrans **Cannes **Catholicism **Central Intelligence Agency **Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf **Council of Bishops **Counter Terrorist Unit **Department of Defense **Department of Motor Vehicles **Department of State **Ducati **''Entertainment Weekly'' **Eternal City Project **Federal Aviation Authority **Federal Bureau of Investigation **Geek Squad **Glock **Governor of California **Harley-Davidson **Heckler & Koch **Hell's Angels **Hezbollah **Hinduism **Hollywood Division **Internal Revenue Service **Islam **Joint Subcommittee on National Security **Judaism **Lido Beach **Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department **Los Angeles Police Department **''Los Angeles Times'' **Mossad **NASCAR **National Security Advisor **National Security Council **National Security Agency **National Transportation Safety Board **Nordstrom's **Oscars **Pepperdine University **Pope **REI **Robbery-Homicide Division **Santa Monica Police Department **Shi'a **Sig Sauer **Smith & Wesson **Society of St. Pius X **Sony Pictures **St. Francis Landscaping **Sunni **Swiss Guard **Taliban **Tridentine Society **University of California, Los Angeles **Vice President of the United States *Objects **Alaska Airlines Flight 442 **Allah (mentioned only) **Ave Maria (mentioned only) **Bass Ale **BMW 730i **Boeing 737 **C-4 **Chrysler 300C **Cocaine (mentioned only) **Coffee **Coke **''CSI'' **Cyanide **Dodge Ram **Dustbuster **Executive Order 12036 (mentioned only) **Federal Intelligence Services Act (mentioned only) **''Future Fighter'' **Glock 17 **Hail Mary (mentioned only) **Holy Thursday (mentioned only) **Internet (mentioned only) **Kimber Custom II **LEGO (mentioned only) **Mass (mentioned only) **Mosque (mentioned only) **"On His Blindness" **Personal digital assistant **''Porcelain'' **Sam Adams **Sheik **Skype (mentioned only) **Space Shuttle (mentioned only) **''Survivor'' **Taurus 92F **Truth or Dare **TWA 800 (mentioned only) **Vicodin **Wheat Thins **X-Terra **Zen (mentioned only) *Events **9/11 (mentioned only) **Crusades (mentioned only) **Dark Ages (mentioned only) **Northridge earthquake (mentioned only) **Soviet war in Afghanistan (mentioned only) **Unity Conference **Vatican II (mentioned only) Background information and notes * The word "Trinity" refers to two different things. As a noun, it is "three people considered as a unit". This could refer to Jack Bauer, Nina Myers and Harry Driscoll who are the three driving forces behind the progression of CTU preventing the attack on the Pope. As a proper noun, "Trinity" means the "union of the Father, Son and Holy Ghost in one Godhead". Therefore the title could also refer to the religious aspect of the novel with regards to the Unity Conference. * The book attempts to establish the timeline of 24. It is said to take place 7 years after the 1993 World Trade Centre bombing. Also, Kim Bauer is mentioned as being 13 in it. As Kim was 15 on Season 1 (according to Findings at CTU), this would place Day 1 in 2002. However, during Day 1 Nina mentions she has worked at CTU for 7 years, and Richard Walsh is described as a "16 year veteran of the CTU". As Trinity chronicles the opening of CTU, this places Day 1 in at least 2016. * On page 14, an error in the book shows the terrorist Michael Shalhoub calling Gabriel and asking "Hello? Is Michael there?" * Later on during the first hour, Jamey Farrell makes reference to "Skype Technology", which was not available to the public until August 2003. If Trinity took place any year preceding 2003, this would be anachronistic and out of place. * Mentioned but not appearing in the novel are Richard Walsh, George Mason, Sheik Omar Abdel-Rahman, Sam Bender, and Miriam Bender. * When Jack says 'Just don't give me any more days like this', he is jokingly referring the show's 24-episode format and how he appears in all of the episodes in every season, comic and novel. * Jack said he'd eventually end up shooting Chappelle in the head if he worked for him, and he predicted what would happen during Day 3: 6:00am-7:00am. * Mark Gelson seems to be based on actor Mel Gibson. Aside from the same initials, Gelson is part of a "Future Fighter" series, about a hero in a post-apocalyptic future, echoing Gibson's own "Mad Max" franchise. Also, both are part of ultraconservative Catholic groups that disagree with the theological changes in Vatican II, believing the current Pope to be heretical. * On page 19, Abdul Rahman Yasin's name is misspelled as "Abdul Raman Yasin" * In Chapter 7, 12:23 and 12:33 are incorrectly written with a P.M. timer instead of an A.M. timer. * On page 57, Don Biehn is mistakenly called "Dan" Category:Fiction books Category:Featured articles